


Chocolate Quente

by koichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Fluff, HAPPY BDAY BRO K3, M/M, Maybe au ???, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: O frio e a neve vinham castigando o país durante aquele inverno. As ruas constantemente cobertas pelo branco gélido da neve, o céu encoberto durante semanas, o frio constante que se tornou parte do dia a dia dos cidadãos. E graças a aquele inverno tão rigoroso Akaashi e Semi criaram uma rotina que tornava mais acolhedora suas noites.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiro_yuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/gifts).



O frio e a neve vinham castigando o país durante aquele inverno. As ruas constantemente cobertas pelo branco gélido da neve, o céu encoberto durante semanas, o frio constante que se tornou parte do dia a dia dos cidadãos. E graças a aquele inverno tão rigoroso Akaashi e Semi criaram uma rotina que tornava mais acolhedora suas noites. Ao final das aulas, ele seguia direto para o seu dormitório, atravessando o campus coberto de neve, deixando para trás as salas de aula em que passou todo o dia e retornando para o aconchego de seu pequeno apartamento. Quando chegava, às vezes o primeiro e às vezes o último, tratava de se livrar das pesadas roupas da estação e substituí-las por um confortável pijama, depois se enfiava debaixo da coberta com o rapaz que dividia o aposento enquanto bebiam de uma generosa porção de chocolate quente.

Era uma boa rotina, não poderia querer algo melhor. Mas na noite passada o achocolatado tinha acabado e tiveram que substituí-lo por chá. Aquilo era o de menos para o moreno, ele nem ligava, porém Semi discordava com ele e dava preferência pela outra bebida. Pela vontade de seu namorado não ter sido satisfeita, a noite se tornou muito menos agradável. Para o ocorrido não se repetir, Akaashi saiu da aula e fez um caminho diferente naquele dia, seguindo para o mercadinho mais próximo.

Estava a escurecer e pouco a pouco os flocos de neve descem pelo céu seguindo seu destino até se juntarem aos seus semelhantes no chão escorregadio. Akaashi precisou de todo o cuidado que tinha para atravessar a cidade sem escorregar e cair, se saindo muito bem durante todo o trajeto até a pequena loja. Se considerava sortudo por encontrá-la aberta pois com o tempo do jeito que estava a preferência dada pelos comerciantes era de fecharem suas portas mais cedo. Então entrou no local, sentindo a diferença de temperatura já que aquele ambiente estava muito mais agradável, incentivando-o a retirar o seu casaco. Procurou por entre os corredores aquele que encontraria o que almejava, encontrando-o no segundo que entrou. Antes que resolvesse pagar por sua compra e sair dali, deu mais uma espiada para saber o que mais a loja tinha a oferecer. Se lembrava bem as compras domésticas tinham sido feitas no final de semana passado portanto nada de urgente faltava em sua residência, apenas quis verificar se ali encontraria algum luxo para eles, qualquer um que fosse. Em um outro corredor encontrou um saco de marshmallow o que lhe pareceu bastante convidativo. Costumavam se servir de bebidas simples e por conhecer as preferências do loiro por doces acreditou que aquele seria o complemento ideal. Pegou um dos pacotes e aí sim seguiu para o caixa.

Com as compras devidamente pagas, Akaashi se despediu do caixa que o atendeu e voltou para o frio da rua, sendo obrigado a pôr novamente o seu casaco. Lá fora ficava cada vez mais escuro e os flocos a caírem eram cada vez mais constantes, seria preciso se apressar para voltar. Fez o caminho de volta com tanto cuidado quanto tinha feito na ida, a camada de neve só tendia a ficar maior e ali ela já era suficientemente perigosa. O caminho até seu alojamento era feito normalmente bem rápido, não levava mais do que dez minutos para chegar, com aquele desvio foi acrescentou mais quinze na conta, mas não tinha nenhum problema, apenas chegaria mais tarde e provavelmente teria Semi a sua espera.

Quando chegou não podia estar mais aliviado. Seu corpo todo estava coberto de branco devido à neve que caía e a tendência era apenas de piorar, sendo aquela uma outra noite com neve. Tirou o excesso com a mão livre, garantindo que a neve permanece do lado de fora onde era o seu lugar. Com a maior parte de volta à natureza, Akaashi subiu as escadas do prédio para o seu andar. Não era um prédio alto, tinha apenas quatro andares e eles viviam no segundo. O prédio era habitado exclusivamente por estudantes já que pertencia a faculdade e eram cedidos aos alunos que residiam em outras províncias, esses que não teriam condições de ir e vir todos os dias para cumprir a carga horária de estudos. Esse era o caso de Akaashi. Ele viveu com sua família por muitos e muitos anos na capital, só que sua faculdade ficavam no interior. Fazer o caminho entre a casa de seus pais e a faculdade todos os dias gostaria muito de seu tempo e de sua energia, fazendo-se uma opção melhor a de se mudar para lá. Semi tinha o mesmo problema, ele vivia em uma outra província e era bem mais distante, seria muito desgastante para o outro rapaz se deslocar todos os dias. Por isso era bom ter a opção de um apartamento cedido pela faculdade.

Ao chegar em seu andar, seguiu pelo corredor até a porta de seu apartamento. Abriu a porta e logo entrou sendo recebido pelo ar quente que a pequena sala tinha. Seu apartamento era pequeno conforme a padronagem dos demais cedido aos estudantes. A sala logo na entrada tinha espaço para um sofá e a televisão, nada a mais, a cozinha era ligada com aquele outro cômodo sendo bom simples com sua geladeira e fogão encostados na parede e a ocupando quase por inteira, a mesa com quatro lugares era a responsável por ocupar a maior parte do espaço e dividir aqueles dois cômodos, além deles ainda tinham o quarto, apenas um que vinha sendo dividido pela dupla desde o começo do ano letivo e contribuiu para a aproximação deles, e o banheiro, que devido à parede dava mais privacidade em relação aos outros dois ambientes.

Akaashi entrou em sua calorosa sala, ligando o interruptor e dando luz ao ambiente. Antes de seguir teve de tirar suas botas molhadas e o casaco, deixando ambos na entrada para não molhar e sujar a residência. Depois de feito pode se permitir a entrada, seguindo até a mesa e deixando ali suas compras. Estranho de início a quietude do lugar, por ter chegado mais tarde pensou que Semi já estaria por lá. Foi se adaptando com o silêncio em seu apartamento e percebeu que ele não estava tão silencioso assim. Ao fundo, abafado pela porta fechada, era possível ouvir o barulho de água corrente vindo do banheiro. Assim foi fácil deduzir onde seu namorado estava e se juntar a ele lhe pareceu uma boa ideia.

Seguiu para o banheiro, se livrando de sua camisa durante o caminho. Tocou a maçaneta deparando-se com a porta destrancada, a abrindo com cuidado para não ser percebido. Ao mudar de ambiente encontrou com um mais iluminado e quente do que o outro. Devido à água do chuveiro todo o vapor disperso por ela dominou o banheiro embaçado assim o espelho pendurado em cima da pia e a lâmpada no teto. Pensou ter feito um bom trabalho em não ser percebido quando entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si com o mesmo cuidado, mas assim que o fez a cortina do boxe foi aberta e naquela abertura se deparou com a cabeça de seu namorado a espiá-lo.

\- Demorou hoje. - A afirmação feita em tom aborrecido mostrou o descontentamento de Semi com o atraso de seu namorado em retornar para casa.

\- Tive que passar em um lugar antes. - Akaashi começou a despir as peças que ainda lhe cobriam o corpo, largando-as em um canto do banheiro.

Outro questionamento não veio em seguida, apenas o som da cortina se fechando e Semi retornando para debaixo da água. Assim que Akaashi terminou de retirar suas roupas seguiu para o boxe, puxando a cortina e conseguindo espaço o suficiente para entrar. Entrou e voltou a fechá-la antes que os respingos de água caíssem para fora ou o vapor dali se dispersasse. Ali dentro era pouco espaçoso tornando difícil comportar duas pessoas, mas eles dariam um jeito, sempre davam. Semi tentou escapar das mãos de Akaashi que o seguraram em sua cintura e foi em vão, a verdade mesmo era que ele nem se esforçou em fugir. A aproximação foi feita até que os dois estivessem colados e em baixo da água que caia. O corpo de Semi estava quente, a água estava quente, era tudo agradável e Akaashi não podia pensar em um jeito melhor de se livrar do gelo da rua.

\- Está chateado comigo? - O sussurro de Akaashi foi feito bem ao pé do ouvido de Semi, da forma como ele sabia que o loiro não resistia.

\- Sabe que eu não gosto quando você volta tarde sem me avisar. - Dessa vez Semi tinha o tom mais manhoso, seus braços haviam envolvido o outro, acolhendo-o.

\- Fui comprar chocolate pra você. - Ao terminar a frase, Akaashi teve seus lábios selados com os de Semi.

\- Você é o melhor. - Semi lhe disse baixo, com um tímido sorriso nos lábios que logo sumiu para roubar outro selar do moreno. - Está gelado. - Sussurrou quando se separaram, constatando o óbvio, levando a destra até o rosto de Akaashi e acariciando o local.

\- Está frio lá fora. - Akaashi foi obrigado a fechar os olhos para aproveitar as carícias que recebia de seu namorado.

\- Vou ter que te aquecer. - Semi lhe puxou para um outro selar.

Dessa vez o selar evoluiu para um beijo de verdade e acompanhado dele vieram as trocas de carícias. Não era certo culpar um dos dois pelo início do contato mais íntimo, com a convivência ambos sabiam o momento exato que deveriam começar os carinhos portanto foram os dois que iniciaram. Porque, acima de tudo, eles queriam. Estar no chuveiro, completamente nu e molhado com a pessoa que você mais gosta era praticamente impossível resistir ao desejo. Akaashi nunca em sua vida iria recusar um agrado ao Semi e vice-versa, principalmente se ele se encontra despido em seus braços.

Akaashi deslizava os seus dedos por todo o corpo do loiro, por suas laterais, pela frente e por trás. Traçava todo o contorno de seus músculos sem pressa, memorizando cada centímetro com os toques. Não precisava, o conhecia muito bem, só que perder uma oportunidade parecia algo absurdo de se aceitar. Enquanto se dedicava a tocar Semi, sentia em seus braços o aperto dos dígitos dele, vez ou outra também explorando a pele exposta por debaixo deles, sabendo o quão recíproco era o ato.

A excitação começava a tomar os dois e se manter em pé parecia uma tarefa muito complicada, acabando assim precisar do suporte da parede do boxe. Akaashi prensou o corpo de Semi contra está, ouvindo um gemido escapar entre o beijo devido ao ato desajeitado. A fricção entre as peles vinha pouco a pouco surgindo efeito, deixando os dois excitados. Akaashi finalizou o beijo, tanto para se dar ao luxo de recuperação um pouco sua respiração como também para dar continuidade e seguir para seu próximo alvo. Decidiu que estava na hora de dar uma atenção maior ao pescoço de Semi e assim o fez. Seus lábios começaram apenas roçando sobre a pele, conseguindo assim arrepiar o loiro. O conhecia muito bem e sabia o quanto aquela área era sensível, trataria de cuidar bem daquela região. Depois alguns beijos em seguida, ouvindo os arfares que provocava e que o incentivaram a deixar uma marca no local. Segurou um pedaço de pele entre os dentes, apertando apenas com a força necessária para deixar sua evidência ali o que render um grunhido em reprovação. Talvez tivesse usado um pouco de força a mais, rendendo um acréscimo de dias que sua marca ficaria ali. Achou injusto que apenas uma colorisse o pálido pescoço do loiro, descendo poucos milímetros para deixar a segunda. Aquilo era mais do que necessário pois as outras deixadas anteriormente estavam quase desaparecendo. Ia deixar mais uma terceira quando sentiu seus fios serem puxados, o obrigando a se afastar do local, mas logo teve seus lábios ocupados novamente com os de Semi em um novo beijo.

A cada novo beijo o desejo se intensificava, o contato entre os corpos despidos ajudava bastante. Entre os dois ali nenhum estava em condições de parar naquele momento. Semi enlaçou a cintura de Akaashi com uma de suas pernas, sacrificando o seu equilíbrio para melhor encaixar o namorado. Assim que o fez, o moreno seguiu com os dígitos até a coxa erguida no propósito de fazê-la permanecer ali, enquanto sua mão livre se apoiou contra a parede atrás do loiro, evitando qualquer possível queda. Sentia Semi se esfregar contra seu corpo, a ereção que os dois possuíam se esbarravam e quando acontecia ambos soltaram um gemido abafado pelos beijos.

A mão de Akaashi que estava sobre a coxa de seu namorado passou a deslizar sobre ela, com muita facilidade graças a pele molhada. Traçava seu caminho seguindo até a nádega de seu parceiro, aproveitando a oportunidade para crava suas unhas ali e deixar mais uma de suas marcas na pele branca. Quando o fez, Semi separou seus lábios com os dele permitindo assim que seu gemido fosse mais audível do que todos os outros. Nada no mundo podia ser mais excitante do que ter o loiro entregue a si. Seu peito subia e descia em um ritmo descompassado assim como sua respiração, quase não conseguia manter os olhos abertos, friccionar a virilha dele contra a sua, seu ombro recebia o aperto das mãos dele e a respiração quente tocava em seu rosto devido à aproximação. Aquela era o melhor jeito de se tomar um banho.

Seus dígitos não contentes em apenas demarcar seu território seguiram caminho preparados para sua nova missão. Chegaram à entrada do loiro, rodeando o local, arrancando um gemidos suplicante para que Akaashi desse continuidade e assim o fez. Akaashi introduziu o primeiro dedo dentro de seu namorado, lento e sem pressa, parecia até que os dois não estavam no auge de seu desejo e precisassem de alívio, movendo-o um pouco antes de introduzir o segundo. Repetiu o mesmo processo quando tinha dois dentro dele, dessa vez recebendo um aperto maior em seus ombros devido à invasão. Cogitou a possibilidade de juntar um terceiro aos outros dois, por mais que já tivessem transado várias outras vezes gostava de se certificar que Semi estivesse bem preparado e confortável para quando o possuísse, acabou por descartá-la já que o loiro mostrava sinais de impaciência com a demora.

Retirou seus dedos de onde estavam, aumentando a expectativa para o passo seguinte. Teve que ajustar a perna de Semi que estava em sua cintura, recebendo a ajuda do loiro, conseguindo posicioná-lo de uma maneira que pudesse dar continuidade mais facilmente. Seus dedos agora seguravam sua ereção, guiando-a para o lugar a qual eles ocupavam segundos atrás, auxiliando sua entrada ao chegar. Penetrava-o devagar, Semi apoiou seu rosto contra o ombro de Akaashi, com gemidos chorosos devido à invasão, parando assim que ele estava por completo dentro de si.

Akaashi esperou que ele se acostumasse com o volume dentro de si, distribuindo alguns beijos em seu ombro, pescoço, subindo até seu rosto. Semi levantou o rosto quando notou a proximidade e assim seus lábios se juntaram mais uma vez. Começaram com carícias mais tênues e calmas, apreciando a inocência do ato de se beijarem, mas acabou durando pouco já que a situação não lhe permitia tanta pureza. Logo o beijo tinha se intensificado e Semi passou a se mover sobre o colo de seu namorado, informando de maneira muda que estava pronto para prosseguir. O recado foi muito bem recebido e entendido por Akaashi, iniciando assim os movimentos de vai e vem. Eram lentos, tudo para deixar seu namorado confortável, só aumentando a intensidade quando recebia algum sinal para tal. Se moviam conforme o prazer mandava, trocando beijos sedentos e apertos que deixariam marcas no corpo do outro, o resultado só sendo notado mais tarde.

Quando Akaashi acertou a próstata de Semi foi quando o loiro encerrou com os beijos e apoiou a cabeça na parede atrás de si, chamando-o por seu nome em um gemido longo. Akaashi tentou repetir o mesmo feito na sequência e conseguiu, obtendo os mesmos resultados. Na seguinte, sabendo o que fazer e como o fazer, foi quando Semi chegou ao seu limite e liberou todo o seu prazer entre ambos os corpos. Faltava pouco para Akaashi o acompanhar, bem pouco. Atingiu-o outra vez e mesmo tendo alcançado o orgasmo, Semi não deixou de estremecer com o prazer e muito menos gemer o nome do outro. Fez de novo e de novo até que enfim se juntasse ao seu namorado e alcançasse o seu auge dentro dele, liberando seu líquido viscoso no interior do loiro.

Após satisfeitos nenhum dos dois ousou se mover. Deixavam que a água quente do chuveiro escorressem por seus corpos, ajudando-os a relaxar e esperando se recuperarem do feito. Eles se mantinham abraçados, com Semi pressionado contra a parede o que os ajudava a se manter de pé, trocando algumas carícias e selares carinhosos já que o fôlego tinha acabado e era apenas isso que conseguiam fazer. Ao se recuperarem, ao menos um pouco, foi quando se distanciaram, com Akaashi se retirando de dentro de Semi e finalmente perdendo o aperto da perna dele contra a sua cintura. O ajudou a se lavar, limpando todo o resquício de seu prazer dele. Assim que Semi terminou de se limpar, puxou o rosto de Akaashi para um último beijo antes de sair do boxe.  
Mesmo sem Semi dividindo o apertado espaço com ele ainda podia ouvi-lo do outro lado da cortina enquanto se secava e vestia. Depois do divertimento dos dois era chegada a hora de Akaashi se limpar e logo sair dali para voltar aos braços de seu namorado e trocarem mais alguns carinhos antes de dar aquele dia como encerrados.

\- Vou trazer uma roupa para você. - Ouviu Semi lhe dizer do outro lado, provavelmente recolhendo as peças que havia deixado no chão antes de entrar no boxe.

\- Está bem. - Akaashi apenas concordou antes de ouvir a porta do banheiro ser aberta e em seguida fechada.

Realizou todos os procedimentos de higiene como o de costume, aproveitando cada segundo embaixo da água quente. Não ficou sozinho no banheiro por muito tempo pois Semi cumpriu com o prometido e retornou com uma troca de roupa para o moreno, avisando-o onde a tinha deixado e recebendo um agradecimento por parte de seu namorado. Quando saiu, e dessa vez sem intenção de retornar, Akaashi terminou de se enxaguar e desligou a fonte de água. Saindo do boxe teve que se agarrar a sua toalha, se apressando em sua secagem para poder se vestir logo. O banheiro, mesmo com todo o seu vapor, estava mais frio do que parecia, fazendo-o sentir falta de uma fonte de calor. Encontrou com as peças que Semi tinha lhe trago, as vestindo assim que se encontrava completamente seco. Agradecia mentalmente pelo namorado ter feito aquele favor, não conseguia se imaginar sair dali, enrolado na toalha, indo para o quarto e procurar uma troca de roupa com aquele frio. Depois de estar devidamente vestido e bem mais aquecido, demorou-se um pouco a mais no banheiro dada a necessidade de secar seu cabelo. Só saiu de lá quando estava certo que não lhe restará nenhum respingo de água em si.

Ao sair do banheiro, se deparando com a sala, foi recebido com um aroma agradável de chocolate pelo ar. Viu que lá no fundo, na cozinha, Semi estava a preparar a bebida, cantarolando alguma canção em tom baixo. Akaashi se sente obrigado a ir até ele, se aproximando sem fazer nenhum barulho, se no banheiro foi percebido dessa vez não tinha nada que o denunciasse. A cada passo dado sem ser percebido ele se aproximava do loiro que continuava com o preparo da bebida. Quando chegou perto o suficiente para agarrá-lo em surpresas quem acabou por ser surpreendido foi ele próprio pois Semi virou o rosto encontrando com o moreno atrás de si.

\- Isso não funciona mais comigo. - Semi exibia um sorriso vitorioso por ter estragado o plano do namorado.

Akaashi então bufou e mesmo sendo pego no flagrante não desistiu de envolver a cintura do loiro e o abraça-lo. Usou daquela proximidade para beijar-lhe o rosto e foi retribuído, a cada novo beijo eles se moviam e chegavam perto dos lábios de seu companheiro, quando se encontraram trocaram alguns selares, todos sendo uma demonstração de afeto e carinho que um tem pelo o outro.

\- Foi uma boa ideia ter trago o marshmallow. - Semi voltou a se pronunciar quando eles pausaram as carícias.

\- Sabia que iria gostar. - Akaashi admitiu orgulhoso com a aprovação que recebeu do namorado.

O loiro entregou à ele uma das canecas que estavam em cima do apertado balcão, Akaashi a pegou sentindo o calor vindo do objeto e o aroma adocicado que o líquido escuro exalava. Seguiu para o sofá, soprando o chocolate para evitar uma possível queimadura quando o bebessem, sentou no móvel confortável pegando em seguida o cobertor no assento ao lado tratando de se cobrir. Logo em seguida veio Semi, ocupando o espaço vazio ao seu lado, puxando parte do cobertor e se pondo em baixo deste. Os dois se ajeitaram, Akaashi passando o braço sobre os ombros de Semi e Semi pondo suas pernas sobre as de Akaashi.

A partir dali eles cumpriram com o seu ritual rotineiro contando como tinha sido o dia, o que tinham feito, suas preocupações com o amanhã, as dores de cabeça causadas devido aos trabalhos e provas, recebendo conselhos e advertências para superarem suas dificuldades. Tudo era debatido entre um gole e outro do chocolate quente e algumas trocas de carinhos embaixo da coberta.

**Author's Note:**

> Só um presentinho para meu Tetsubro que eu tanto amo e não sei viver sem <3


End file.
